Operation Dragon
by suzie2b
Summary: A courier is captured with important documents. The Rat Patrol is tasked with getting them back before the Germans can decipher the code.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Operation Dragon**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Tully knocked once on the conference room door, then opened it. "You wanted to see me, sarge?"**

 **Troy nodded. "Come on in, Tully. We need Hitch here too."**

" **Want me to go find him?"**

 **Moffitt said, "No. We sent the same message to both of you. I'm sure he'll be along any moment."**

 **Tully closed the door behind him. "Is this about our latest mission?"**

 **Troy replied, "Yep." As if on cue, there was another knock and Hitch stuck his head in. "Okay, we're all here. Have a seat and we'll get started."**

 **Moffitt started with, "** **High Command has given the go-ahead for Operation Dragon. However, they have a job for us first."**

 **Hitch asked, "Isn't that General Craig's baby?"**

" **Yes, it is."**

 **Tully said, "I heard Operation Dragon was being planned with China against the Japanese."**

 **Troy said, "That's what High Command wants people to believe. That information was 'leaked' so when the real attack happens it should be a total surprise to the German's."**

 **Moffitt said, "German Division Headquarters…" He went to the map he'd pinned to the wall and pointed out a red circle. "…has reportedly recently moved into this base right here."**

 **Hitch smiled. "I wondered where they'd go after we blew up that other place."**

 **Tully said, "We've been on this base before. It's a big place to cover."**

 **Moffitt nodded. "Reportedly the largest German installation in Africa. That's why their Division Headquarters chose to move there after what happened at Unaizah. They feel it's more secure."**

" **So, what's this job General Craig wants us to do?"**

 **Troy said, "Intel says some coded information concerning the real Operation Dragon was captured and taken to that installation to be deciphered. High Command wants us to get it back before they can break that code and all the plans go down the drain."**

 **Moffitt said, "We know the Germans have enlisted code breakers that have been assigned to Division Headquarters so coded information doesn't necessarily have to be sent to Germany to be cracked."**

 **Hitch asked, "Do we know how much information they got?"**

 **Troy replied, "The courier was carrying three large and very full envelopes. Even the labels on the outside are in code."**

" **Is there a plan for how we're going to get in? Chances are Major Kasper will be expecting us."**

 **Moffitt nodded. "I've no doubt that he will be. The plan is to join a German convoy that's scheduled to arrive at the base in twenty-two hours."**

 **Tully asked, "But won't they notice the extra truck?"**

 **Troy said, "We're not going to just join that convoy, we're going to replace one of the trucks with ours. There won't be an extra to notice."**

 **Hitch asked, "Where are we going to get a German truck?"**

" **There are two in the motor pool now. We'll use the one that's the least damaged."**

" **How are we going to get to the German lines with a German truck without being hassled by our own guys?"**

 **Troy said, "Captain Boggs has taken care of that."**

 **Tully questioned, "Uniforms?"**

 **Moffitt said, "One for me and one for Troy." Before the privates could protest he continued, "If we're caught, we'll be accused of espionage. We'll need you two to get us out."**

 **Hitch and Tully accepted the explanation. Tully sighed as he asked, "When are we leaving?"**

" **As soon as we grab our stuff and the truck and the jeeps are ready."**

 **Tully smiled slightly. "The jeeps are always ready, sarge."**

 **Moffitt said, "It's going to take about ten hours to get there. Troy and I have decided it would be best to drive straight through."**

 **Troy added, "Just make sure we're carrying enough gas to get us there. It can be stored in the truck we take. We can make a stop at one of the German supply dumps on the way back." He paused, then said, "And remember … don't mention what we're doing to anyone. As far as anyone knows, this is a routine recon mission."**

 **#################**

 **It was about 0200 hours when they got to their first destination. They were well hidden just before a sharp bend in the road. Tully put the German truck into position where it wouldn't be seen before they wanted it to be and topped off the gas tank. Hitch made sure the jeeps were gassed up. Then Bertha and Olive were covered with camouflage tarps to wait for the return trip home. There was a little time to sleep and eat, but there could be no fire.**

 **The convoy was due to pass by this point at about 1000 hours. Troy and Moffitt were dressed in their German uniforms and ready to take their place in line.**

 **When they heard the low rumble of the convoy, everyone took up their positions. Troy and Moffitt got into the truck. Moffitt turned the key … the engine made a whirring sound, but didn't turn over. He tried again, pumping the gas pedal as the whirring sound went on until it went silent. Troy and Moffitt looked at each other with disbelief.**

 **They slid out of the cab as Hitch ran up and asked, "What's wrong?"**

 **Troy said, "The engine won't turn over and we don't time to check for the problem. You and Tully grab that truck like we planned, but we're going to use it instead of this one."**

" **Right, sarge."**

 **As Hitch ran back to where Tully waited, Moffitt said, "Now that I think about it, it makes better sense doing it this way instead of switching trucks."**

 **Troy said, "Yeah, everything happens for a reason."**

 **Hitch and Tully modified their plan slightly and when the time was right, Tully ran up behind the last truck and jumped inside. He hurried to the flap that led to the cab, reached through, and slit the driver's throat. As the rest of the convoy rounded the bend, the truck rolled to a stop and Hitch yanked the driver's door open, pulled the dying driver out, and dragged him away while Troy and Moffitt got in. As the truck pulled away to catch up with the rest, Hitch ran up behind it and was given a hand up by Tully.**

 **Troy pushed the flap open. "You both back there?"**

 **Tully said, "Yep, all present and accounted for, sarge."**

" **Okay, it's going to be about two hours before we get to the base so sit back and enjoy the ride. I'll let you know when we get there."**

 **#################**

 **The next time the flap opened it was Troy saying, "We're here. Stay out of sight in case they decide they need to check things out."**

 **Hitch said quietly, "Right, sarge." He nudged his napping friend. "We're here, Tully. Sarge wants us to stay outta sight."**

 **Each truck was stopped at the gate and quickly searched. Moffitt said to Troy, "There was just the driver in this truck when we took it. They might get suspicious if they find you here."**

 **Troy agreed and quickly slid through the opening into the back with Hitch and Tully. When the guards got to the last truck, Moffitt dutifully handed over the cargo manifest, then asked innocently why there was so much caution over a simple supply convoy.**

 **Then the big flap at the back of the truck was pulled aside and a guard climbed inside. As he took a quick look around, Troy, Hitch, and Tully basically stayed one step ahead so as not to be seen.**

 **After the guard left and the flap had fallen back in place, the three Americans breathed a collective sigh of relief as the truck began to move again. Then Troy asked Tully, "What were Moffitt and that guard saying?"**

 **Tully said, "Moffitt asked why they were searching the convoy. I didn't catch the entire answer, but I did get that they're on the lookout for us."**

 **As soon as he could, Moffitt made a right turn down an empty street that had been lined with unused buildings before and it appeared to still be that way. He pulled over and waited until he was sure no one was going to get curious about him leaving the convoy, then got out and went to the back. Moffitt pulled open the flap and announced, "All clear."**

 **One by one his comrades jumped to the ground. Troy quickly looked around, then said, "Okay, Moffitt and I are going to take a look around. Tully, you and Hitch meet us in that shed we hid in last time we were here. We should be there in a couple of hours."**

 **#################**

 **The shed they'd hid in on their previous visit had been disused and neglected at that time. Now it appeared to be rebuilt and had a lock on the door.**

 **Using one of his master keys, Tully quickly had the lock off and the door pulled open. The shed was now being used for storage and was filled to the ceiling with crates, boxes, and barrels. Tully whispered, "Must be the overflow from supply."**

 **Hitch nodded. "We're gonna have to find another hiding place."**

 **Tully closed the door and replaced the lock as he said, "I'm open for suggestions."**

" **Hey, remember the unused barracks? It's about a block down from here."**

" **Yeah, that'll work … as long as it's still unused. Let's go."**

 **They were in luck. It appeared to still be empty. Hitch and Tully quickly moved through the two-story building to verify that is was, indeed, uninhabited. Then Tully said, "I'll go back and wait for Troy and Moffitt."**

 **#################**

 **When Troy and Moffitt arrived at the shed thinking they were going to meet Hitch and Tully, they found it locked. Moffitt said, "From the looks of it, it's being used now. Where do you think Tully and Hitch are?"**

 **Troy started, "I don't…" And was interrupted by a "pssst." He looked up and saw Tully on the shed's roof. Troy waved him down and once the private was on the ground, he asked, "Where's Hitch?"**

 **Tully whispered, "C'mon. It's about a block away."**

 **As Troy and Moffitt followed Tully, Moffitt looked up and down the empty street, then said, "It's a good thing for us that they overbuilt this base.**

 **Troy agreed. "Yeah, gives them plenty of room for guests and gives us plenty of places to hide."**

 **They got to the barracks and went inside. Hitch came down the stairs and said, "There's a couple of rooms upstairs that give us a perfect view of the street outside and headquarters." The three of them followed Hitch up and into one of the rooms. "This one will let us watch the street. The one across the hall gives us a view of the square and headquarters."**

 **Troy smiled. "Good work both of you."**

 **Tully asked, "Did you find anything?"**

" **Division Headquarters isn't housed in the same building as Base Headquarters. It looks like Division has taken up permanent residence in that smaller building…" He pointed it out to Hitch and Tully as he continued, "…right there."**

 **Moffitt said, "There's plenty of talk about the information they captured. Colonel Weider, who is the commander at division, has his code breakers working on it around the clock."**

 **Hitch wondered, "What about the courier they got with the delivery?"**

" **I asked about him and was told they buried him this morning."**

" **Do you think he told them anything?"**

 **Troy said, "He wouldn't have known what he was carrying. General Craig wouldn't have taken the chance."**

 **Tully asked, "Did you find out what the guard situation is like?"**

 **Moffitt nodded with a smile. "They've doubled and tripled the guards around the base. Colonel Kasper's men are not terribly happy about the extra duty. I heard one man say that it wouldn't make any difference how many guards they used, 'if the Rat Patrol comes, they will find a way to get in'."**

 **Hitch and Tully got a chuckle out that, then Troy said, "Okay, you two lay low here. Once the sun goes down and the Germans button things up for the night we'll get to work."**

 **Hitch questioned, "What are you and Moffitt going to do?"**

" **Right now we're going to head over to the mess hall and listen for more scuttlebutt about our target."**

 **Tully said, "Bring us back a couple of sandwiches."**

 **Moffitt smiled at his driver. "Don't worry. We won't forget about you two."**

 **Two hours later Hitch spotted Troy and Moffitt returning, and each were carrying a cloth bag. Hitch crossed the hall to where Tully was and said, "Troy and Moffitt are coming and it looks like they brought dinner."**

 **The sergeants brought chicken sandwiches on hard rye bread, cheese, apples, and chocolate bars. As the privates unpacked their food, Hitch asked, "Didn't they get suspicious when you took this stuff?"**

 **Moffitt smiled. "There was a question as to why we were taking food after we had just eaten. I explained we were going to be doing a double shift on duty and the cook took pity, packing these bags for us."**

 **Tully unwrapped his sandwich and smiled as he said, "Thanks, we were starting to get hungry. Did you get any other useful information?"**

 **Troy said, "Moffitt heard where the code breakers are working. That'll make it a little easier for us."**

 **Hitch swallowed a bite of sandwich before he asked, "If someone's there 24/7 working on the code, how're we gonna get in?"**

 **Moffitt replied, "I also heard the cook assign one of his men to the task of taking a tray of food to the man working the midnight shift. That tray will get me in without question."**

 **Troy added, "I'll take Hitch and Tully around to that door we found in the back of the building and wait for you to let us in."**

 **#################**

 **It was nearly midnight. Things were quiet and dark. Hitch and Tully hid in the shadows just around the corner of Division Headquarters while Troy and Moffitt waited for the man with the food to show up. When he did, Moffitt held one of Troy's cigarettes and asked, "Haben Sie ein Licht?"**

 **He stopped, shifted the tray to one hand, and smiled as he reached into a pocket for his lighter. "Sicher."**

 **As the flame flickered to life on the lighter, Troy took a step forward and landed a blow to the side of the German's head with the butt of the pistol he had held behind his back. As he went down, Moffitt caught the tray of food without spilling a drop.**

 **Troy quickly dragged the body to where Hitch and Tully waited, while Moffitt continued on to deliver the meal to a code breaker. Troy handed the dead man over to the privates and said quietly, "Hide him good. We can't afford to have the body found before we get outta here."**

 **#################**

 **Moffitt arrived at the door as another German soldier walked out and said, "Gut, Hans beschwert sich, dass er hungrig ist."**

 **Moffitt nodded with a smile and told him that Hans would probably be more agreeable after his meal. Then he walked into Division Headquarters. There were only a few dim lights on, as the only person in the building at night was one of the code breakers. Moffitt moved quickly across the room and set the tray on a table next to the stairs. Then he headed for the door that would let his comrades in. Moffitt sighed peevishly when he found the door locked and there was no key in the lock. Not having his lock picks with him, he hurried back and found some paperclips in a desk drawer. Taking two of them, Moffitt straightened them as he returned to open the door.**

 **#################**

 **Hitch and Tully dumped the body in one of the several trash barrels next to the building while Troy watched the street. Then he led them to the back of Division Headquarters.**

 **The door was still closed when they got there. Troy stood against the wall on one side, Hitch and Tully on the other. It was nearly a full minute before they heard a click and the door slowly opened with a squeak. Troy was poised to silently kill whoever came out if it wasn't Moffitt.**

 **Then Moffitt stuck his head out and looked at Troy with a slight smile. "Sorry I'm late. I left my keys in my other pants."**

 **Silently, Troy, Hitch, and Tully followed Moffitt back to the stairs, where the sergeant retrieved the tray of food.**

 **At the top of the stairs, they easily spotted the only occupied office by the sliver of light coming from under the door. Moffitt knocked and an irritated voice asked who it was. Moffitt said, "Ich habe Ihnen Ihre Mahlzeit gebracht."**

" **Hereinkommen!"**

 **Moffitt opened the door and walked in. Sitting at a long table with a small lamp glowing in the otherwise dark office, a soldier sat, head bent as he concentrated on the documents in front of him. Moffitt set the tray of now cold food on the table and said, "Ich hörte, dass Sie Hunger hatten."**

 **The code breaker looked up as he started, "Ja bin ich…" Then he saw the three shadowy figures behind Moffitt. He frowned as he asked, "Wer sind sie?"**

 **Troy said, "Tie him up. Hitch, watch the door."**

 **Tully moved around the table as Moffitt pulled the chair with the German still in it back. He protested as Tully quickly tied him to the chair and Moffitt used a kerchief to gag him. Then, as the sergeant turned his attention to the documents on the table, Tully dragged the chair with the prisoner to a nearby closet. With the prisoner safely behind the closed door, Tully worked the back of another chair under the handle to make sure it stayed closed.**

 **Troy and Moffitt quickly started to gather up all of the paperwork on the table and Troy asked, "Can we be sure this is the right stuff?"**

 **Moffitt found an envelope and smiled. "U.S. military stamp. This is it."**

" **Do you think they've decoded any of it yet?"**

 **Moffitt picked up the pad the code breaker had been using. "Looks like they've gotten a few words, but I don't see anything of importance."**

 **Hitch suddenly heard someone in the hallway and clicked the lock on the door as he whispered, "Sarge, we may have company coming."**

 **They fell silent and didn't move as the doorknob jiggled. Then a voice said, "Hans?" He banged on the door. "Hans, öffnen Sie die Tür!"**

 **Troy whispered, "Say something."**

 **Moffitt nodded and said loudly, "Gehen Sie weg! Ich bin beschäftigt!"**

 **There was a pause, then the voice demanded, "Lassen Sie mich ein!"**

 **Moffitt shrugged. "He's not going to leave. I suggest we let him in before he raises the alarm."**

 **Troy looked at Hitch and gave a nod. Hitch unlocked the door and stepped back. The door opened and an angry German sergeant stormed in demanding to know why the door had been locked. He stopped when he saw Troy and Moffitt, but then he noticed Tully behind them. Before the German could do anything, Hitch closed the door. The German spun around only to hit with the butt of an American machine gun.**

 **Troy asked, "Tully, is there room in there for one more?"**

" **I can make room, sarge."**

 **Tully moved the chair and opened the closet door as Hitch dragged the German over. Hans had a look of terror on his face when he and his chair were pushed further back, then was joined by the unconscious sergeant. Then Tully closed the door and replaced the chair.**

 **Moffitt had grabbed a briefcase off a desk and was putting the documents in it as quickly as he could. When he was sure he had everything there was to get, Troy led the way downstairs to leave the way they'd come in.**

 **Outside again, Moffitt asked, "Back to the barracks?"**

 **Troy shook his head. "Motor pool. We're getting out of here now."**

 **They moved through the streets and alleys in the direction they knew would take them to the motor pool. However, there were more people than before as duty shifts began to change.**

 **The four Allies watched from an alley. They looked one way, then the other, then at the motor pool across the street. Moffitt said quietly, "Busy place this morning."**

 **Hitch asked, "How are we gonna get over there?"**

 **Troy took the machine gun from the private and said, "Moffitt, get Tully's gun."**

 **German soldiers turned to watch Troy and Moffitt escort two American "prisoners" toward the motor pool. A captain stopped them and asked where the prisoners were found. Moffitt explained that they were two of the Rat Patrol and had been caught in Base Headquarters during the night. Colonel Kasper wanted them to be taken to the Gestapo for interrogation.**

 **The captain nodded, gave a satisfied smile, and told them to be on their way. Then, as he watched them walk away, he started to notice some things. Things like—There were only two low ranking guards, signified by their uniforms, escorting two from the most elite Allied unit in North Africa. The machine guns being held on the prisoners were Allied, not German. One was carrying a briefcase … something a guard, in this case anyway, shouldn't be doing. And then there was the long-bladed knife in a sheath strapped to one of the American's thigh. And for that matter, why hadn't Colonel Kasper contacted him about the capture and why wasn't an interrogation being done on base first. It suddenly dawned on the captain that there wasn't just** _ **two**_ **of the infamous Rat Patrol walking away from him … it was all four of them! He yelled, "Halt! Hol sie dir!"**

 **Troy shouted, "Run!"**

 **And the chase was on.**

 **The Allies made it across the street and to cover in a hail of bullets. However, they didn't quite make it to the motor pool. So close and yet so far. Search lights came on. The spot where the intruders had disappeared was pointed out and suddenly brightly lit up in the early morning darkness. The German's had them pinned down.**

 **The captain started shouting orders and Moffitt translated, "He's sending word to Colonel's Kasper and Weider that we're cornered."**

 **Hitch asked, "What're we gonna do?"**

 **Troy stated the obvious, "We need a vehicle."**

 **Tully said, "Sarge, I have an idea, but you're probably not gonna like it."**

" **Right now, I'm open to anything, Tully."**

" **Let me lead 'em away. I'll…"**

 **Troy shook his head. "No, we need to stay together…"**

 **Hitch said, "He's right, sarge. I'll go with him. We'll lead them away so you and Moffitt can get to the motor pool."**

 **Moffitt asked, "How will we know where to pick you up?"**

 **Tully said, "Once we lose 'em we'll circle back and head for the gate."**

 **Troy again shook his head. "We'll find a better way."**

 **The German captain began to order the Allies to come out with their hands in the air.**

 **Moffitt looked at the briefcase he held. "Troy, these documents are too important to lose. Tully and Hitch know their way around this base. They'll be able to lead the Germans on a merry chase before they meet back up with us. I believe this is our best bet."**

 **Troy sighed with a frown. "All right … do it. But you get off this base any way you can. Moffitt and I will find you." The privates both nodded as Troy handed the machine guns over to Hitch and Tully. "Now go."**

 **The two privates broke from cover and were immediately seen. Bullets ricocheted around them as they ran. The captain ordered some of his men to follow the Americans and while they others were preoccupied with the escape, Troy and Moffitt made their move.**

 **##################**

 **Hitch and Tully ran as if their very lives depended on it … which it did. They ducked down in an alley for moment to catch their breath and were beginning to think they'd lost the Germans.**

 **Tully asked, "It's too soon. We may have to go back and find 'em."**

 **Hitch took a deep breath. "Yeah…" Then a half dozen Germans were seen rounding the corner and he said, "Nope, here they come!"**

 **They again broke from cover and the moment they were seen, the Germans began to yell at them to halt as they opened fire.**

 **##################**

 **Troy and Moffitt got to the motor pool before they were seen, but were under fire as they commandeered a German halftrack. Moffitt climbed in behind the wheel and pulled the steel guards over the windshield and side windows. As he hit the starter, he heard Troy open fire with the 30 caliber in the back.**

 **Moffitt put pedal to the metal, using the halftrack like a battering-ram to get out of the motor pool, past the remainder of the Germans, to head for the gate.**

 **##################**

 **Hitch and Tully heard the commotion caused by the sergeants. They knew it was time to stop the game and get out. The privates ducked down an alley and kept going. German bullets ricocheted off the buildings and ground as they disappeared out the other end.**

 **Hitch and Tully quickly lost their adversaries and headed for the unused portion of the base. They hid in one of the empty buildings to make sure they were no longer being followed.**

 **After watching from the windows and seeing no sign that they were still being pursued, Hitch walked back to where Tully was. "Looks like we lost 'em all right."**

 **Tully turned and slid down to sit on the floor. "Yep, looks that way."**

 **Hitch watched his friend pull his kerchief out of his jacket and quickly knelt down. "You okay?"**

 **Tully began to fumble with the kerchief as he tried to tie it around his lower leg. "Caught a ricochet in my calf. I'll be all right."**

 **Hitch took it from Tully's shaky hands, wrapped it around the bleeding wound, and pulled it tight before knotting it. His friend hissed with pain and Hitch said, "Sorry. You ready to go?"**

 **Tully reached out so Hitch could give him a hand up. "Let's go meet Troy and Moffitt."**

 **##################**

 **Moffitt let nothing stop him as he barreled through the streets in the direction of the gate. He hit anything and anyone that tried to get in the way of their escape. Finally, the gate came into view. Of course the barrier was down, but it easily shattered, as did the guards' bodies, when Moffitt careened through to the outside.**

 **He circled the perimeter wall, looking for any sign of Hitch and Tully. Troy kept his eyes on the top of the wall and shot at anyone that pointed a gun in their direction.**

 **Finally, Moffitt spotted the privates as they dropped from the wall to the sandy desert floor. He saw Tully stumble after he got to his feet. Hitch grabbed him and helped the limping man run away from the wall. Moffitt quickly caught up with them and stopped so they could climb in.**

 **Troy helped Tully and Hitch followed. As Hitch slammed the small metal door shut, he saw two halftracks coming their way. "Here they come!"**

 **Troy stood and manned the 30 again. "Keep your heads down!"**

 **It became a running battle for a time, but Troy ceased fire when he realized they were out of range of the bullets being fired at them. But he never took his eyes off the two halftracks that continued to follow them.**

 **After about a half-hour, Moffitt called back to his passengers, "I seem to be able to keep us out of range of their guns … but they don't appear to want to give up!"**

 **Troy looked around at the empty desert. There was nowhere to hide. "Just keep going until we get to the jeeps! Hopefully they'll turn back before we get there!"**

 **Unfortunately, they didn't slow or turn around. They kept coming, occasionally firing off some rounds to see if they were close enough to do any damage.**

 **When they finally reached where the jeeps were hidden, Moffitt stopped the halftrack in the middle of the road. He and Troy hurried to the jeeps while Hitch helped Tully. The sergeants pulled the tarps away and manned the 50s.**

 **Just as Hitch and Tully got to cover, the Germans rounded the bend in single file and Troy and Moffitt opened fire. 50 caliber slugs devastated the driver of the lead halftrack along with the engine. Black smoke began to pour from the engine compartment and without a driver to stop them, the momentum slammed the vehicle into the halftrack blocking the road.**

 **The second halftrack came to halt as their comrades were finished off and the destroyed vehicles ahead exploded into fire.**

 **Troy yelled, "Let's get outta here!"**

 **Hitch and Tully climbed in and quickly got them on their way. With no easy way around the flaming mass in front of them, the chase ended with the Rat Patrol speeding off into the rising sun.**

 **##################**

 **About an hour after leaving the Germans behind, Troy called for a halt. Hitch had mentioned Tully's wounded leg and it was time to check on him.**

 **Tully slowly slid out from behind the wheel and immediately collapsed to his knees. Moffitt rushed around to help him and asked, "Were you hit?"**

 **Tully nodded as Troy and Hitch joined them. Hitch said, "He took a ricochet in the calf."**

 **Troy stood and looked around. "We can't sit here too long. Even though we haven't seen 'em, the Germans could be tailing us."**

 **Moffitt checked the wound and retied the makeshift bandage. "It's a through and through. The bleeding has stopped. Let's get him into the passenger seat. I'll take care of it when we get to that supply depot."**

 **When they pulled up in front of the German supply dump, the jeeps were close to empty. While Troy kept watch, Hitch worked on fueling up the jeeps.**

 **Moffitt cleaned up and put fresh bandages on the wounds in Tully's right calf. Then he gave the private a shot of morphine and told him to stay put while he helped Hitch.**

 **About thirty minutes later the jeeps were ready to go and Hitch had procured a few other items they could use.**

 **Troy and Hitch followed Moffitt to the jeep to check on Tully. Moffitt looked at the young man where he now sat behind the wheel and said, "What are you doing, Tully?"**

 **The private looked up at the sergeant with glassy eyes. "Thought I'd drive now."**

" **Well, you thought wrong."**

" **But I can drive."**

 **Moffitt said, "No you can't."**

 **Tully frowned and asked, "Why not?"**

" **Because you've been shot in the leg."**

" **I have?"**

 **Moffitt smiled at his loopy friend. "Yes, you have."**

 **Tully blinked, then said, "Oh. Maybe you should be drivin' then."**

" **That's an excellent idea. Now, let's get you moved over."**

 **Troy and Hitch watched the interaction between the two with amused grins. Then Troy said, "Hitch, give Moffitt a hand so we can get moving."**

 **##################**

 **Tully complained about having to use crutches while his leg healed, but didn't dare refuse to use them while Charley was in charge. She simply reminded him that if he didn't use them, he would be confined to bed … alone.**

 **Two weeks later, the word quickly made the rounds that General Craig's Operation Dragon had gone off without a hitch. The general was congratulated on job well done. The Rat Patrol got sincere thanks from Captain Boggs and Major Gleason.**

 **Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully appreciated the recognition from their immediate superiors. They expected nothing more.**


End file.
